


The Scarlet Haired Wizard

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Girl On Girl, Porn With Plot, Sexy Times, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy meets Erza after she returns from her job slaying a dangerous beast. Can Lucy get this wizard to notice her and her feelings for her? (Will contain female on female actions do not read if you don't want to see it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mysterious and Sexy Wizard

It was early in the morning and Lucy found herself making her way to the guild hall like she has been repeating ever since that fateful day when she met Natsu in Hargeon. As she was walking she realized that everyone in the town were exchanging hushed whispers, “Did you hear?”, “She’s coming back today”, “No way, Titania is coming back”. They all sounded a little frightened, so Lucy hurried along to the guild to ask everyone who this “Titania” person is.

“Morning guys!” She exclaimed as she open the guilds door. ‘I am so lucky to be a part of Fairy Tail’, she thought to herself.

“Oh, hey, good morning Lucy!” Mirajane exclaimed from behind the bar, “Care for something to eat or drink?”

“Oh no thanks Mira, I made myself breakfast before I left this morning”, Lucy exclaimed not wanting to bother the girl with any work. “But I do have a question I want to trouble you with”

“Oh really, what is it?”

“Who is this ‘Titania’ person I have been hearing about all morning?” As soon as Lucy said the name ‘Titania’ the guild fell silent.

“Ah, so she’s finally coming back” A voice sighed from the other side of the room. Lucy turned around to realize that it came from Gray.

“Who is she?” Lucy calmly asked him as the guild doors busted open to reveal a dark figure carrying a huge object.

“I am back master” The dark figures voice boomed over the guild hall. 

‘That voice, its clearly very feminine, who is that?’ Lucy thought to herself.

“Oh, Erza, you are back! I’m sorry to say that the master is off at a conference at the moment” Mirajane exclaimed with a smile and her signature giggle.

“Oh well that’s quite alright I guess” The voice boomed as a scarlet haired female made herself visible to Lucy.

‘That woman, Erza – or whatever, she’s really pretty’ Lucy found herself thinking, ‘No! I need to shake these thoughts… I have no idea who this woman is and why everyone seems so intimidated by her’

As Lucy was thinking the Scarlet haired mage was making her way through the guild hall holding a giant horn of some sort. She seemed to be criticizing everyone in the guild while she was doing it.

“What is that object Erza?” someone in the guild asks.

“Ah this? Well it is a horn of a demon that I slew for my previous job. The people of the town were so happy that they decided to decorate it for me so I could keep it in the guild!” She said happily ‘She looks so cute when she smiles like that’ Lucy thought.

“Have you got a problem with it?” The scarlet mage boomed with a stare that could kill people in the direction of the voice that had asked her.

Then everyone looked around and exclaimed at the same time that they had no problem with the horn of a demon staying in the guild hall.

After she was done expressing her dominance over everyone in the guild hall she turned to look at Lucy and gave her a heart warming smile. Lucy didn't know why but when Erza smiled at her like that it made her excited and she started to blush.

"Hello, I do not believe we have met before, I am Titania Erza Scarlet" She said still holding that drop dead gorgeous smile, "What is your name?"

"Uh-- hi, I-I am Lucy" Lucy said barely choking out with the dirty thoughts flowing through her head and the blush that was appearing on her cheeks.

"Oh, I've heard rumors of you, you are the girl who took out 19 Vulcans with just her pinky finger" Erza said not realizing how much of a lie that was, "It'll be nice to have a wizard of your caliber in our ranks"

Lucy smiled and said, "Well... thats not exactly how that went down, but thanks I am happy to be apart of Fairy Tail" 

"Wait -- do you have a fever?" Erza asked as she rushed to about and inch away from Lucy's face and pressed her hand on her forehead. "Hmm.. not a fever, but your face is incredibly red"

Lucy blushed even harder when Erza came this close to her. The smell of this scarlet haired wizard alone and the close quarters that they were in was enough to get Lucy turned on.

"Would you like to come to my room, Lucy?" Erza asked as shocked gasps filled the guild hall.

"Uh-- I-I... I would love to" Lucy responded barely being able to make words.

Erza turned around and reached back for Lucy's hand which she so graciously provided for her and they walked out of the guild hall making there way towards her room. All Lucy could think about was how she was going to seduce this hottie when they arrived at her place... and she also wondered why she had invited her to her house in the first place.


	2. Scarlet's Abode

After an awkward walk - or more like an awkward tugging - we finally arrived at Fairy Hills, the girls dorm rooms that Fairy Tail had provided for its members, that I didn't know about and would have stayed in over my house in town. We walked past the gate and through the doors to climb a flight of stairs to finally arrive to Erza's 5 rented rooms. When we were inside she led me to her couch that I instinctively sat upon while she disappeared into her kitchen. She returned moments later with two slices of what appeared to be strawberry cake in her hands and that same smile that drove me wild back at the guild.

"Heres some cake, strawberrys my favorite, hopefully you like it as well" She said still holding that smile, "I hope you didn't mind me dragging you here, you see I don't have many close friends in the guild and I figured a wizard of your strength and myself could get along well"

"Oh, yes this cake looks great!" I said blushing further, "I hope we could become great friends - even though I want to be more - as well"

So we made idle chitchat about her job that she just came back from and about the members of the guild while eating cake. Before I realized it, it was already 9 at night! Time really flew fast today, and all of this chatting with her made my feelings for her stronger.. I really didn't want to leave but it was already so late.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "It is already so late, I better be heading home"

"No! Wait!" She said quickly, "You can stay here if you want, I just had so much fun with you today"

Lucy thought she saw a slight blush emerging on Erza's face, but she wasn't quite sure because she turned away so quickly.

"Um.. Sure I'd love to stay" I exclaimed hoping that I could get on to seducing her so the real fun would begin.

"Do you want to go to the bath house, I know after a long day out on the job I am in bad need for a nice warm bath" She asked me not knowing that I was coming up with various scenarios of us together in the steamy water.

"Oh yes, I need to take a bath as well" I said blushing while scenes were fluttering throughout my head.

So we walked out of her room and made our way to the public bath house that Fairy Hills provided for all of the women who stayed there. My mind was racing with all of the possibilities that this bath together could lead to. The walk however seemed to take half a century but I didnt mind because I used it as time to think of a tactic to get this wizard to notice me as more then just a friend. 

We finally arrived at the bath house and it was HUGE! The bath tube was like a small swimming pool. I stood there with my jaw dropped with how extravagant it looked. But when I turned around I saw something even more extravagant, a naked Erza. The scarlet haired wizard had re-quiped out of her armor and into nothing. Lucy stared at her huge breasts for a long time.. her nipples were just so perfect, little, and pink. Lucy was drooling but then Erza started to move and it snapped her out of her day dream and then she decided to undress as well. She tried to do it as seductively as possible, but Erza wasn't looking at her, she was walking towards the bath. 

After Lucy was completely naked she made her way towards the bath as well, she could see Erza staring at her from the corner of her eye. Her face immediately turned red and she sunk into the bath to cover herself.

"Lucy, you have an amazing body" 

"Uh what, uh I-I, I mean thank you Erza, your body is even better than mine!" Lucy face got redder when she added that last comment. Was she trying to make a pass at me?

Suddenly Erza swam over to Lucy and sat on the bench beside her.

"Um.. Erza?" Lucy said timidly, as the scarlet mage turned and made eye contact with her, "Is it alright if I confess something to you?"

"Of course Lucy!" She said smiling, realizing that Lucy kept trying to keep her eyes off of her exquisite breasts, "What is it that you need to talk about?"

"I just wanted to confess that I find you very attractive" Lucy said calmly, waiting for a response but the bath house fell silent, "Uh-uh um, I can leave if you wa-"

But suddenly before she could finish her sentence the sexy scarlet haired mage grabbed her waist and pulled her onto her lap. Lucy was so shocked at being on top of her while they were naked she thought she was daydreaming again and decided to pinch herself.

"Mhmm, Lucy, I noticed your attraction for me back at the guild" Erza said seductively, "that's why I invited you back to my place, so I could get to know you to see if I wanted to accept your advances"

There was a long pause and Erza noticed that Lucy looked baffled and even more red.

"Lucy, I am attracted to you as well" She said calmly but with a seductive tone that drove Lucy to do something that she never thought she would.

Within a blink of an eye Lucy changed her position into straddling Erza and she went in for a passionate kiss. Erza accepted the kiss and decided to deepen it by shoving her tongue into Lucy's mouth. It was then that Lucy decided it was time that she played with Erza's perfect nipples and broke the kiss and started to suckle upon her right tit. This action cause Erza to moan and that caused Lucy to shoot her hand down to Erzas heat. At that point Erza jumped and decided to return the favor and was rubbing Lucy as Lucy rubbed her.

At this time neither of the girls were caring to much about there surroundings and they didn't notice that Mira had walked in the bath house, discovered them, smiled, and then walked out informing all of the other girls to stay out. 

Lucy and Erza were moaning in unison and they both were so close to cumming until Erza decided to stand up and push Lucy against the wall. Lucy was shocked when Erza looked at her, smiled, then got down on her knees and started licking her clit. Lucy was feeling so much pleasure that her moaning became so loud that Erza had to cover her mouth with her hand. Then Lucy screamed, "I'm cumming", and Erza allowed Lucy to cum right into her mouth, sucking up and swallowing all of Lucys juices. 

Then Lucy decided she was going to return all of the pleasure she had received and pushed Erza to a laying position on the ground of the bath house. Lucy started by sucking on Erza's neck leaving a large hickey there, and then she preceded down the rest of her body leaving a trail of hickeys that stopped at her waist. When Lucy reached Erza's pussy she looked at Erza, whose expression just succeeded in turning Lucy on more and shoved a finger into her opening while swirling her tongue around her clit. Erza was moaning so audibly but Lucy wanted people to hear her, as much as she wanted to hear it herself. Lucy could tell Erza was cumming when her finger felt her tightening around her so Lucy decided that she wanted to taste all of Erza and caught all of her cum in her mouth.

Lucy looked up at Erza who was experiencing bliss at the time and climbed on top of her locking her in a passionate kiss. They both tasted each other on each other and that just made them smile.

"Well that was great" Erza said trying to catch her breath.

They both wrapped themselves in towels and walked back to Erza's room getting shoots and giggles from all the girls they passed. That night they fell asleep cuddling, and Lucy was elated with what had just taken place, she cannot wait until morning.


End file.
